Primordial Entities
The Primordial Entities are a group of entities who are born before the Pre-Universe . Members * Primordial Beings : The First of them . ** The Beast : The Primordial of Darkness, the corrupter of Leviathan, Ziz, Behemoth, Tathamet, Apophis, Life and Helel as well as the creator of the demons and the Abominations, the first primordial appeared . ** Matter : The Primordial of Matter, the creator of the Atomic Beasts, the second primordial appeared . ** God : The Primordial of Light, the creator of the Angels, Masters of Purgatory and humans, the third primordial appeared . ** Anti-Matter : The Primordial of Anti-Matter, the creator of the Lords of Dooms, the fourth primordial appeared . ** Life : The Primordial of Life, the fourth thing corrupted by The Beast, the creator of the Eternal Living Ones also called Arch-Deities, the fifth primordial appeared . ** Death : The Primordial of Death, the creator of the Reapers, the sixth primordial appeared . ** Time : The Primordial of Time, the creator of the Chronotheists, the seventh primordial appeared . ** Space : The Primordial of Space, the creator of the Protosaurus, the eigth primordial appeared . * Legion : The Embodiment of the Purgatory, the progenitor of all monsters . * Archdemons : The First Creations of The Beast ** Samael : The First Son of The Beast, his heir, currently working for Los Angeles' Police . ** Mephistopheles : The Second Son of The Beast, most efficient torturer of Hell . ** Baal : The Third Son of The Beast, working for Helel even if he don't want to . ** Dialon : The Fourth Son of The Beast, second ruler of Hell . ** Mundus : The Fifth Son of The Beast, keeper of Hell's doors . ** Belial : The Sixth Son of The Beast, trapped in Demonstone conserved in Heaven . ** Pazuzu : The Seventh Son of The Beast, ambassador on Earth . * [[Lords of Dooms|''Lords of Dooms]] : The First Creations of Anti-Matter . ** 'Tathamet' : The First Son of Anti-Matter, the second thing corrupted by The Beast, counsidered as the opposite of Helel . ** [[Sorath|Sorath]] : The Second Son of Anti-Matter, counsidered as the opposite of Nachiel . ** [[Mephisto|Malphas]] : The Second Son of Anti-Matter, counsidered as the opposite of Michael . ** [[Astaroth|Astaroth]] : The Third Son of Anti-Matter, counsidered as the opposite of Israphel . ** ''[[Baal|'Baalberith']] : The Fourth Son of Anti-Matter, counsidered as the opposite of Ramiel . ** Chernabog : The Fourth Son of Anti-Matter, counsidered as the opposite of Betzalel . ** [[Diablo|''Lucion]] : The Fifth Son of Anti-Matter, counsidered as the opposite of Azazel . * [[Arch-Deities|Eternal Living Ones]] : The First Deities of each pantheon, every other Deities came from them . ** [[Chaos|Chaos]] : The First Eternal Living One, the Greek/Roman Pantheon's First Deity as well as the creator of the Protogenoi, his servants . ** 'Apophis' : The Second Eternal Living One, the Egyptian Pantheon's First Deity, the creator of Ra, his opposite, and the third thing corrupted by The Beast . ** 'Tiamat' : The Second Eternal Living One, the Mesopotamian Pantheon's First Deity as well as the creator of Lahmu and Lahamu, her children . ** [[Mawu|Mawu]] : The Third Eternal Living One, the Vaudoo Pantheon's First Deity as well as the creator of the Loas, her soldiers . * 'Seraphims' : The First Angels of God . ** 'Helel' : The First Angel created by God, the last thing corrupted by The Beast and one of the first fallen angels . ** 'Nachiel' : The Second Angel created by God and the third ruler of Heaven . ** 'Michael' : The Second Angel created by God and the second ruler of Heaven . ** 'Israphel' : The Third Angel created by God and one of the first fallen angels . ** 'Ramiel' : The Fourth Angel created by God . ** 'Betzalel' : The Fourth Angel created by God . ** 'Azazel' : The Fifth Angel created by God and one of the first fallen angels . * 'Archangels' : The Second Angels of God . ** 'Azrael' : The Sixth Angel created by God and the right-arm of Michael . ** 'Abdiel ': The Seventh Angel created by God and the third-in-command of Helel . ** 'Ariel' : The Seventh Angel created by God and the second-in-command of Nachiel . ** 'Raphael' : The Eigth Angel created by God and the third-in-command of Michael . ** 'Gabriel' : The Ninth Angel created by God and the third-in-command of Nachiel . ** 'Camael' : The Ninth Angel created by God and one of the first fallen angels . ** 'Uriel' : The Tenth Angel created by God and one of the first fallen angels . * 'Leviathan' : The Eleventh Son of God, and the first thing corrupted by The Beast, a prototype for monsterkind . * 'Behemoth' : The Eleventh Son of God and the first thing corrupted by The Beast, a prototype for humankind . * 'Ziz' : The Eleventh Son of God and the first thing corrupted by The Beast, a prototype for angelkind . * 'Abominations' : The Unwillingly Creations of The Beast . ** 'Demiurge' : The firstborn Abomination and the creator of the Greater Demons, an ally of Heaven . ** 'Mekhane' : The second Abomination and the creator of all Heaven's Weapons, an ally of Heaven . ** 'Yaldabaoth' : The middle-born Abomination and a general in Khahrahk's army . ** 'Yggdrasil' : The fourth Abomination also known as the World-Tree, an ally of Heaven . ** 'Khahrahk''' : The last Abomination and the creator of the Levians . Gallery The Beast.jpg|The Beast portrayed by Callum Blue Matter-0.jpg|Matter portrayed by Elijah Wood God.jpg|God portrayed by DB Woodside Anti-Matter.jpg|Anti-Matter portrayed by Matthew McConaughey Life.jpg|Life portrayed by Misha Collins Death.jpg|Death portrayed by Timothy Omundson Time.jpg|Time portrayed by Jessie Eisenberg Space.jpg|Space portrayed by Michael Imperioli Legion.jpg|Legion portrayed by Kevin Bacon Samael-0.jpg|Samael portrayed by Tom Ellis Dialon (Colin Morgan).jpg|Dialon portrayed by Colin Morgan Tathamet.jpg|Tathamet portrayed by Andy Apollo Apophis.jpg|Apophis portrayed by Eliott Knight Helel-0.jpg|Helel portrayed by Michael B Jordan Nachiel.jpg|Nachiel portrayed by Jules Fabre Michael.jpg|Michael portrayed by Michael Fassbender Israphel.jpg|Israphel portrayed by Matthieu Tribes Samael.jpg|Ramiel portrayed by Eric Per Sullivan Betzalel.jpg|Betzalel portrayed by Luke Evans Azazel.jpg|Azazel portrayed by Ben Hardy Azrael.jpg|Azrael portrayed by Demore Barnes Mephistopheles.jpg|Abdiel portrayed by Mark Pellegrino Ariel.jpg|Ariel portrayed by Emma Watson Raphael.png|Raphael portrayed by Rob Benedict Gabriel.jpg|Gabriel portrayed by Alex Pettyfer Camael.jpg|Camael portrayed by Richard Speight Jr Uriel.jpg|Uriel portrayed by Jake Abel Ekimu.jpg|Leviathan portrayed by Pierre Niney Ziz.jpg|Ziz portrayed by Baptiste Lecaplain Behemoth.jpg|Behemoth portrayed by Theo James Demiurge.jpg|Demiurge portrayed by James McAvoy Mekhane.jpg|Mekhane portrayed by Keyvan Khojandi Yaldabaoth.jpg|Yaldabaoth portrayed by Vincent Lacoste Yggdrasil-0.jpg|Yggdrasil portrayed by Kevin Alejandro Khahrahk.jpg|Khahrahk portrayed by Timothée Chalamet Category:Strongests of Specie